


On The Shoulders Of Titans Annex

by Mr_Crocodile



Series: On the shoulders of Titans [12]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Character Lists, Fanart, Fic Appendix, Lore - Freeform, Maps, Other, Other Miscellaneous Stuff, Research, Spoiler Warning for Multiple Stories, background info
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Crocodile/pseuds/Mr_Crocodile
Summary: A compilation of visual media (maps, fanart, etc...), Dramatis Personae and other bits and pieces of media which are part of the On The Shoulders Of Titans setting.Beware spoilers.
Series: On the shoulders of Titans [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990825
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Maps: Part 1 (Legend)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a compedium of all the maps that I create as I write the stories of the setting, expect it to be updated almost every time I post a new entry for the series.

##  Legend

All countries have a colour coded outline denoting wether they are part of any larger alliances or international organizations, these organizations and their respective colours are:

  * The Kaiju Defense Force (KDF), Bright Green.
  * The Comintern/The USSR (both are practically the same organism post-Great Rebuilding), Bright Red.
  * The Northern Pact (NP), Bright Blue.
  * The Pact Of San Jorge (The Iberosphere), Muted Brown.
  * Kaiju-Cult nations, Purple.



When a region within a country is marked with a variation of the main colour, this means that it's a "region of interest," this can mean that:

  * The region has specially administrative status within the country.
  * The region has recently been annexed or is subject to some kind of civil unrest or rebel/militia operations.



Unless stated otherwise, all the following maps can be assumed to be set in the same timeframe going from the late 2010s into the 2030s


	2. Maps: Part 2 (Asia)

## Asia

The history of Asia after the awakening of Kaiju is tumultuous to say the least, from being the birthplace of many of the world’s largest Kaiju-Cults and bloodiest conflicts of the post-G era (Such as the Chinese collapse or the Indian war of annihilation) to great leaps forward like Japan’s rebirth and resilience.

### Southeast Asia

**Situation of the Ramaraki rebellion before Operation Cemetery Cleanup**

****

**Situation of the Ramaraki rebellion after Operation Cemetery Cleanup**

****

Light red area in Laos is actually a small region of Myanmar that was annexed during the Myanmar civil war by Laos and is collectively used by Vietnam, Laos and Cambodia to host and manage refugees fleeing said civil war and as a buffer zone under heavy military control as to make sure no "spill-overs" of said civil war or the region's Kaiju cults occur.

### East Asia

**Democratic Republic Of China/中華民主共和國/Zhōnghuá Mínzhǔ Gònghéguó**

****

The largest of the breakaway states born after the collapse of the People’s Republic of China, a historical event brought forward by the combination of great internal instability and unrest and the catastrophic attack on the Beijing region by 5 named Kaiju (Which at the time was the record largest combined attack by large Kaiju). 

The DRC is an allegedly representative democracy which in practicality is a conservative and authoritarian regime under the control of a regressive military junta.

**Holy Queendom of Yunnan/雲后聖國/云后圣国/Yún Hòu Shèng Guó**

****

Of the many states born after the collapse of the People's Republic of China during the late 1980s, the Queendom is probably the most strange of them all.

The isolationist theocracy is led by a (growing) religious minority, a kaiju cult known as the Shèng é Jiào, the Cult of the Moth. The state itself is led by a council of 15 of the cult's High Priestesses who themselves claim to only represent a higher authority which dwells deep in the country's southernmost province, the Kaiju known Mothra. While the true nature of Mothra's relationship with the region's inhabitants is unknown, it is notable that Mothra is one of the few and extremely rare "protective Kaiju."

While the nation and its internal affairs are shrouded in mystery, it is well known that opposition movements and rebels (particularly in Guizhou) are persecuted and fought against with extreme prejudice.

**The Korean DeIndustrialized Zone**

****

Decades after the double attack on central Korea by the Kaijus known as Pulgasari and Yonggary, the truth behind them are still shrouded in mystery, for while it is known that both of the Korean states planned on weaponizing their respective captive Kaijus against each other, the exact timeline of events during the 2008 attack are still debated. Entities across the political aisle accuse their opposites of being the ones to launch the first attack and defend themselves by claiming that they released their behemoths in self-defense, while sources of dubious legitimacy claim that, somehow, both beats freed themselves simultaneously or even that the incident was the responsibility of some terroristic third party.

The bottom line though, is that once the international community caught wind of Pulgarasi’s ability to consume metals and Yonggary’s dietary dependence on fossil fuels, both of which seemed like bottomless wells, an intergovernmental agreement was made to create a “industry-free” zone roughly 500 kilometres in diameter around Seoul to hopefully contain the disastrous effects the Kaiju could have on the global economy and human life. This agreement called for the methodical removal or destruction of most infrastructure, industry or transports within the KDIZ. Which effectively left thousands of Chinese, Manchurian and (to a lesser degree) Japanese citizens largely disconnected from their governments and millions of Koreans on a pseudo-feudal Kaiju wasteland.

**The Korean Peninsula Reborn**

****

Decades after the creation of the KDIZ, a series of joint expeditions by the USSR’s MAKD and the Kaiju Defense Force’s research branch (colloquially known as “Monarch”) redefined the levels of danger posed by the “Twin Korean Gluttons” and the extent of their abilities led to a shrinkage of the KDIZ.

This, of course, quickly led to both rival states setting up new satellite states on the freed up real estate in the form of the Korean SSR (which was quickly inducted into the USSR) and the Republic of Gyeongsan (equally quickly inducted into the KDF). 

While both factions would have hoped for a unified Korea, they were stopped by the local movement known as the “New Imperial Army,” a union of the warlords which had come to power in the peninsula during its decades of isolation and led by “Supreme Marshall” Ye Yong-Joon.

Also worthy of attention is the State of Shandong, which, after being abandoned by the Democratic Republic of China after the creation of the KDIZ, refused annexation when it was again deemed “usable” with the reduction of the Deindustrialized Zone. The region gained full recognition after a short and brutal independence war in the early 2030s.

Notably, the areas around Seoul and  Hwanghae are still deemed too dangerous due to the continued presence of Kaiju in the region and have been kept isolated. While information is scarce, apparently the region is controlled by the pseudo-feudal statellets known as the Principality of Seoul and the Yangban Council of Haeju. 


	3. Maps: Part 3 (Africa)

## Africa

Any and all events in Africa after the great upheaval which the destruction of Tokyo represented can be summarized in one word: Decolonization.

From the decolonization wars fought in British and French colonies to the nationalistic and ethnic movements born afterwards. The history of Africa in a world of Kaiju is, strangely enough, marked more by human conflict than by anything else.

### African member states of the Iberosphere:

**The United West-Saharan Hassanate**

****

**Cabo Verde-Bissáu**

****

**South Guinea**

**Mozambique**

****

**Bantu State of Angola and Ovamboland**

****

While at first the relationship between the Iberian Union and its ex-colonies was rocky at best, the creation of the Pact of San Jorge with the intent of pooling resources together against the Kaiju menace greatly aided in healing old wounds. Later on, the extensive military and economic support by the Union of the expansionist campaigns by the young African nations during the wars of African Decolonization have cemented the Iberosphere as a force to be reckoned with on the continent.

Ovamvoland deserves a special mention, one of the breakaway states born from the Namibian-South African war, Ovamboland's independence was greatly supported by Angola, which lead to the peaceful annexation of Ovambo majority regions in southern Angola by the younger nation and its eventual induction into the Pact of San Jorge.


	4. Maps: Part 4 (Europe)

## Europe

### Western Europe

**Post- Unificación Iberian Union with its maritime territories**

Marked in muted greens is the South-Galician & North-Portuguese region, which has yet to be given an official, permanent, status within the Union and the areas annexed by Basque and Catalonian Forces during the Second Spanish Civil War, directly under the control of the Union's military command until negotiations with France are finished.

### Central Europe

**The German Socialist Republic (GSR) and the German Federation**

****

As one of the Comintern's "Great Rebulding's" most controversial political actions, the western-most region of Czechoslovakia was annexed by the GSR under the pretext of unifying Germanic peoples.

Another notable fact is that, while most of the German Federation's Länders are part of the KDF, Schleswig-Holstein is instead part of the NP.

### Eastern Europe

**The United Slavic SSR (USSSR) and the Chernobyl Nuclear Republic, completely enclosed within it.**

****

One of the largest republics within the reformed USSR, the USSSR is the result of the unification of the Ukrainian and Byelorussian SSRs with the 4 westernmost federal districts of the dissolved Russian SFSR. 

After the historical success of Operatsiya Prazdnik (Operation Feast) it was eventually decided that, in order to make the most use of the research and operations being carried out by the Ministry of Anti-Kaiju Defense, the area around the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Complex and the city of Prípyat would be given a special status and independence from the USSSR within the Soviet Union. Two more Nuclear Republics would be created over the decades. As of 2020, the CNR alone provides all of the energy consumed by the USSR west of the Urals.


End file.
